Neko X Boku SS
by AkiyamaFC
Summary: Tsumetai Hitori wishes the pain in his heart to vanquish. As a hint, he will try to find the two great fortunes, and avoid the next great disaster that await him.
1. Part 1: Meeting Myself

Neko X Boku S.S: Chapter 1

Meeting Myself

Summary: Tsumetai though he was alone. With the unintentional murder of both his parents at his hands at a very young, due to the inability to control the mixed youkai (demon) blood inside of him, he was force to flee from his rich family, and live as a lone homeless boy, who keeps himself apart from the rest of the world by behaving in a conceited manner. He seemed to have lost all ambition and hope, but keep his head up to figure out the arcane puzzle that a mysterious fortune teller had bestowed him, telling him of the two great fortune and two great disasters he will experience throughout his young years. In this story, Tsumetai Hitori fights though the sever pain that has ingested him, and learn the power to control the power of family youkai blood, and in the fine home of the Ayakashi-Kan, gain the ability to hone the ability of friendship with his secret service agent, Hazukashigariya Kinben.

* * *

Tsumetai Hitori**  
**

_***SMACK***  
_

_"Oww!"  
_

_"Ahh! What are you doing!"  
_

_"He's too young to know. He shouldn't know!"  
_

_"He's just a boy, and he's your son too!"  
_

_"I DON'T CARE! He's a threat to us all if he cannot control the youkai blood inside him! Do you know how much I've sacrificed to keep this a secret?"_

_(Please...)_

_"Time has passed! We don't need to recall those times! Not now that we're finally moving this family along!"_

_(Please stop...)_

_"You're right. You _were _right, but this boy...this creature... will destroyed it all if I don't do something."_

_"Don't you DARE talk about our son that way!"s__(Please stop fighting...I'm not a creature...)_

_"There are too many chances to take. I won't let everything I've created fall apart!"_

_"Gekido! You've said enough! Now calm yourself!"_

_"Get your hands off me!"  
_

_"AHH!" ***THUD!***_

_(Mother!...Have to get...away.)_

_***GRABS FROM BEHIND*** (AHH! NO!)_

_"I knew we should have at least TRIED to planted the Tengu's power into his older brother. He's more stable and mature, but my father HAD to insist on putting the power into _this _boy! Saying that HE was the only one to control the ability of Tengu. Now I'm going to erase that mistake."_

_(No...mistake...I can't.)  
_

_"I'm sorry, my son, but it's better this way." ***PULLS OUT DAGGER***_

_(Father, please stop...)_

_"GEKIDO! STOP!" ***GRABS FROM BEHIND, WRAPS ARMS AROUND STOMACH***_

_"Shikina! Release me! NOW!"_

_(Stop...)_

_"You've lost you're mind, Gekido! Stop this before he...!"_

_(Stop...)_

_(Stop...!)_

_"STOP TORTURING MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

**_*SOUND OF BLOOD SPRAY*_**

"AHHH!

*PANT* *PANT* *PANT*"

...

_That dream again. How many times will it play through my head before it realizes I get the picture?_

* * *

It had been a year since I lived in that "dream". I did everything an eleven-year old boy could possibly do to wipe an unnecessary memory from his counsel, but that isn't exact easy when I'm the one who caused it. I didn't even know it at the time. It was like my entire childhood was a dream that I desperately wanted to wake up from. Both before and after the incident. After that, I spent my days exploring my town with only the clothes on my back, plus my school uniforms, and a blanket for night-time rest. I still went to school, though. Had to keep myself educated and they provided luches, but it's not something I care to explain.

"Hey, look guys." Some kids at my school said. "The homeless kid here again. Didn't we tell you to beat it yesterday? This spot is for kids with families with money! You know that word? M-O-N-E-Y."

The kids at school would bully me because I didn't have a family to take care of me. I didn't want to this continue. I couldn't take the pain.

That's why I...

"Heh...You really want to play that kind of ballgame with me? Because I'll be happy to play."

"Huh?"

"Spoiled rich kids shouldn't claiming property as their own, seeing that it they could get theselves into loads of trouble. Think of it as a life lesson for you lot." ***SMALL COCKY SMILE***

"Why you..."

"What? I'm just giving some advice. That's all."

"Forget it, man. Lets go. We'll go to my father's bakery to hang out."

***WALK WALK WALK***

"Heh...idiots..."

...I put up an imaginary barrier around me. A barrier that consisted of me being a total "know-it-all air-head". That way, nobody could harm me, but I would be doing the harming. And, of course, I didn't like it, but it was the only method of defense I had, and well...it stuck with me.

Like a bad cigarette addiction you couldn't control.

Even so, I always wanted to see someone with similar problems as me. Not because I would enjoy the suffering of another. I just wanted to know that I'm not the only one that was going through this. It would have been so reassuring.

And it was, but I'll get to that later on.

* * *

The night before the end of my time in elementary school, a typical Friday night. As you probably figured out, I was in 6th grade, and this was my last year before Junior High, but it was no picnic for me. I wasn't looking forward to three more years of what I had already gone through.

As I walked through that warm night in my usual school uniform, I noticed something strange. Many kids and teens were gathering around a corner of a convenience store, and all of them seemed excited as heck. So, of course, I headed there as well, and the air got more and more extreme with each step.

"Greetings all! Watch as I, the amazing bunny man, amaze your wonderful eyes with unimaginable illusions!"

As I finally made it to the crowd, I caught a glimpse of the man in question.

To this day, I really hoped it was just a coincidence.

The man had a black suit, black gloves, red hair with part of in a ponytail, and a wide smile on his face that looked like it would never come off.

Oh. Did I forget to mention the bunny ears? Because he had those too.

_Explains the title 'Amazing Bunny Man'._

I squeezed my way towards the crowd to the front "Now for my next trick!" He then proclaimed. "The girl in the front!" Then he pulled cards and showed them right in front of the girl beside me, who seemed to be at least three years younger than me, meaning that the woman she was holding hands with was her mother.

She browsed the selection, and chose a card from the far right. "This one!"

"Excellent! Now look at the card, and study it carefully." The girl did just that, and nodded.

"It's the five of diamonds." Her mother said out load.

"Now then," the bunny eared man said "put the card back in the pile, please."

The girl nodded, and placed the card back were she originally picked it. The bunny eared man shuffled the cards back into a single pile, placed them in his pocket, and then put his hands together as if he was waiting for something. "Now then, mother, it's your turn."

"E-excuse me?"

"Cough."

"Cough?"She had no idea at first, but soon made sense of it, and started to fake cough. Suddenly, she put her hand to her mouth, and seem to start _really _cough. Choking maybe!

She finally stopped after it sounded like she coughed up something rather disgusting. She open her hands, and widened her eyes, showing the object lodged in her throat was a single structure of paper and/or plastic.

"Didn't realize she ate playing cards for lunch." I said out loud.

"Now then, mother, if you would please." The bunny man said, hoping his hand. The woman then placed the card in his hand, then showed it to the girl.

"Is this your card?"

The girls widened as well her eyes as well, followed an excited smile. "YES! Yes, that is the card! Mommy! Mommy! Look!"

I looked at the card at hand, and there it was. The five of diamonds, just like the woman had said.

"Amazing!" The woman proclaimed. "How did you do that?"

The bunny man had the same smile he had when the whole started. "A great magician never relieves his secrets."

I had to admit, I was amazed too. Never before had I seen something anything that amazing before.

"That's so cool!" The girl keep saying, then started tugging on my shirt, then said said to me "Isn't that amazing!"

"Heh, well I've..."

"I've seen better."

"Huh?" I turned my head to see who interrupted me, thinking I would him or her a piece of my mind.

That's when I meet her.

To my side, there was another girl, who was about my age, who I must admit was really cute for her age. She had dark violet hair, a light skin color, violet narrow eyes, and a small stature, meaning she was kind of short.

"Excuse me," I said to her, bring out my bad habit "but it's pretty rude to interrupt other peoples sentences, in cause you didn't know. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself to go bad, do we?" ***SMALL COCKY SMILE***

I couldn't believe what happened next.

"Heh. So sorry. I didn't notice someone who finds trivial card tricks interesting."

She answered back, and she answered...

like I would.

"Heh. Seems this rose as thorns. ***TURN TOWARDS HER*** How would you know whether or not I was interested?"

"Your eyes gave you away."

"Really? I could say the same about you. When I saw the other people and their expressions, you had that ***HANDS ON CHEEKS*** 'Holy God! That's so incredible! How did he do it? I want to find out!' expression."

"Worst impression of me ever."

"I do what I can."

"And for your information, unlike you, I don't find this type of stuff interesting. It's all just simple card tricks."

"But it opens creativity and the imagination, meaning you have none at all. So sad."

"Heh. What happened to 'Not wanting a pretty girl like myself to go bad'?

"Heh. Touché."

We both noticed something. The audience around us was surprising quiet, and we didn't know why. Until we saw that they were looking straight at us. Why?

Because 'the _amazing_ Bunny man' was looking at us too, with the same goofy smile.

"Ohh! This is so exciting!"

"What is?" I asked. "Watching two people having a conversation?"

"Not just that. The future that I have foreseen for you two."

"Future!" The girl from before said out loud. "You can see into the future?"

"Interesting." I spoke. "Then lets hear it."

The bunny man stood up from the chair he was sitting on, and came and crouched in front of the dark violet-haired girl and myself. That smile of his had turned from goofy to mischievous.

"Lets start with you." He said, pointing towards me. "Throughout your entire lifespan, I see...***CLOSES EYES AND OPENS THEM AGAIN***...that you have will receive two great fortunes and/or two great disasters."

"Wha...What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"It means" the dark-violet girl said "that you're really lucky and really unlucky at the same time."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Oh! Great tension!" Went the great bunny man. "It makes it the future more probable now :D."

"I don't get any of your gibberish. More to the point, how would you know about my future anyway?"

"Oh...you don't have any imagination, do you?"

"Huh." the dark-violet girl said. "Irony comes in all shapes and forms today."

"Shut it."

"Come on now." The bunny man said again. "Think it through, and you may be able to see it. You know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Well ***MOVE CLOSER TO FACE***...that you've already experienced one great disaster, haven't you?"

"Huh? Already experienced one...

...

*GASP!*

***TAKES A STEP BACK***

_H-h-he knows. How._

_How does he know?_

_He can't._

_He shouldn't! _

"What's wrong with you?" the dark-violet girl said. "Your face is so pale."

"I-I-I-it's nothing. It not like it means anything."

"Really? Maybe that little 'disaster' is how you are now?"

"Wha..."

_Now how does she know? Will people stop looking in my mind!_

"Yeah...now I remember."

"You remember what?"

"You. I remember seeing you around the city. Scouting around trash cans for a desperate meal, and moving around the city with dirt and smudge on your face. You're even in the same clothes every time then and now. Now I get it. You would't want someone marking you for your that little depression I keep seeing in your eyes. Maybe that's why you ended up like this. It must be really difficult making friends when you have almost nothing - oh sorry - entirely nothing to offer, does it?"

"..."

"Oops. Did I go too far? ***SMALL COCKY SMILE***"

I was too antagonized to speak. I couldn't believe that she would say those kind of things. I never meet her before, yet she read me like a book.

I told myself I needed something against her, so as she talked, I looked into her eyes. Beyond her eyes. There had to be something in that loudmouth expression of hers.

That's when I saw it.

***SCREECH!***

Right then, I heard a screech on the street like a cat. In it's place was a large limo, about 120 inches in estimate.

And who's was it? Of course, the dark-violet haired girl.

"Now if you will excuse me," she said as she walked outwards the limo "I must take my leave."

What I did next was totally stupid of me.

"And what about you?"

When I turned around, she had stopped, right in front of the passenger door.

"...What about me?"

"I see it in you, like you see it in me. You and I...

we have the same eyes."

"..."

"I must say that that's a pretty impressive limo your family has there. Must mean that you've got a nice pocket of green, but is that not how it works, is it? The life of glimmer and glory isn't like what we see in the movies. There has to be a couple of flaws here and there. I guess for you, the number of flaws could fill both sides of a 8 by 10 inch piece of paper. I think that the pressure of people standing up to your family status was so unbearable, you needed a stand of your own. That's why I see it. That's why you're someone of my stature: verbally abusing people so that you would make the first strike before they did. ***WALKS TOWARDS GIRL* **I may not have anything to offer in the literal sentence, but I guess you have nothing to call of your own either.

***HALTS BEHIND HER* **That's it. You're just another stuck-up rich girl, huh shorty?"

***PUTS HEAD DOWN*** "..."

"Oops. _Did I go too far? _***SMALL COCKY SMILE***"

_AHH! Why the heck am I saying these things? That's not what I want to say at all! This stupid mouth of mine! I need to have it removed!_

***LIMO DOOR OPENS***

"You know, at this moment..."

"Hmm?"

***PULLS HEAD UP* **"...I want to slice your head off."

"Ehh!"

That last line wasn't mockery, or common supercilious talking.

It was just cold.

So cold.

She finally entered the limo, sat down, and proceeded to close the door when I put my hand on the side to keep it open.

I had to fix this, in any way.

"Let's make a bet, you and I. If we happen to meet again in the future, we'll try things again. As if we became two new brand new people in the process of each of our lifes. *** RAISES HAND TO SHAKE*** How about it?"

The girl didn't reply for a moment. I felt like the damage I had done was permanent.

Then I felt something on the hand I had raised.

It was the girl's hand.

"Fine."

"...Alright then."

_Thank God!_

I stepped back and proceeded to close the door when the girl asked one last thing.

"What's your name?"

The question stunned me for a moments notice, but I answered.

"Tsumetai Hitori. And you?"

"...Ririchiyo Shirakiin."

I nodded, and closed the door. I then watched as the limo that was just in front of me disappear into the sunset afternoon.

Leaving me with a body full of regret.

"Such a same." Went the amazing bunny man, who I had forgot was there. "She didn't even stay to hear my fortune."

_I think your fortune is the last thing on her mind right now. _

As I walked away from the place where I had my first encounter with Ririchiyo-san, I made a vow. This false personality of mine had gotten way out of control. I needed to change so the next time that if I meet her again...

No, the next time _when_ I meet her again, I could tell her...

"I'm sorry."


	2. Part 2: A Change in Fate

Neko X Boku S.S: Chapter 2

A Change in Fate

* * *

Tsumetai Hitori

For your information, I don't sleep in a trash can, if you thought I did.

There is this little place called "Seijou Park" right in the middle of the city. Almost no kids come in during the day, and I know they never come in at night, so it was a perfect sleeping spot for me.

But just to be on the safe side, I did something rather stealth-like. In order to make sure that no one got a hold of my sleeping supplies and criteria, I hid the pillow and blanket I found deep withing the sand, with the pillow inside the blanket in order to keep the sand from getting inside. Some poor kid left his toy shovel and bucket at the park and never went to get it back. That's how I manage to keep them a secret.

As for the pillow and blanket (which was about a queen size)...some things are better left unknown to the naked eye.

The most comfortable place I found comfortable in the park was one of the mini tunnels on the bottom of the park. It was long enough for me to stretch my legs, even though it wasn't exactly flat, and besides, I liked the color purple,which it was painted in.

The night after my first run-in with Ririchiyo-san, millions of thoughts were running through my head. My time in elementary school had ended, and in a couple of weeks, I'd be going into Junior High. However, I was scared. I didn't want Junior High to end up like Elementary School, with me being all talk and no action with bullies. I needed to get rid of this bad habit of mine, but I had no idea how.

Another thing was that bunny man's predictions. The one about me receiving "Two great fortunes and two great disasters". He knew that I had already suffered one great disaster, which means that I would need to be on my guard. I felt as if the next great disaster would be completely more powerful than my two great fortunes.

But there was one thought that always replaced the rest.

Ririchiyo-san.

I couldn't get her out of my head. That last moment before she left, I knew I could feel it. That inner connection between us. She was like me. Someone who hasn't exactly been blessed with a great childhood. I knew. I just felt like I KNEW that someday we would meet again. That gave me more inspiration to become a more friendlier person.

But like I had said before, I didn't know how.

As I sat there, in the warmness of the playground tunnel, all covered up in my blanket, I realized how crappy my life was. At least Ririchiyo-san had a nice house and maids and services to cater to her every need. What did I have?

Ririchiyo-san was right. Nothing.

I had absolutely nothing.

"..."

*** WHISPERING TO HIMSELF*** "Kowareta sekai no sumikko de Bokura wa sora miageteru. (In the corner of the broken world, we are looking up at the sky.)

"Kimi no nukumori wo sagashi ni Yuku yo." (I'm going to go searching for your warmth.)

Since I didn't have a mother to sing to sing me good night any more, I had to sing myself good night. It was a song that I had written for myself.

It was about myself, and how I wanted to find the person that will bring me to ease.

This "light".

I eventually tired myself out and drifted away to sleep.

With eyes full of tears.

* * *

I couldn't believe, and I mean I REALLY couldn't believe

what happened next.

When I began to wake up, I felt completely relaxed. Like my body could just melt right there. I didn't want to open my eyes, just so I could keep relaxing, but something was bothering my eyes.

The sharp rays of sunlight.

_God...can't the sun come out a little later? I feel so relaxed now..._

_Wait._

_Why is the sun in my eyes? Shouldn't the plastic tunnels wall cover up sunlight?_

_And also..._

_Why does the tunnel floor seem so soft, like I can just poke it, and it'll move? _

I build up the strength to open my eyes. When I did, the energy I needed was increased by ten fold, as I sprung myself up in a siting position.

I wasn't in the purple tunnel. I wasn't even in Seijou Park anymore.

I was in a bed. In a bedroom. In a house.

_W-what the hell? _

I couldn't find a possibly explanation. What was I doing in a bedroom? Was this a dream? I pinched myself five HARD just to make sure.

_No, it's not a dream. Then, what is it?_

***KNOCK KNOCK* **

I jumped at the knock of the door that was in the left corner of the room.

"Excuse me." A voice came through. "May I come in?"

The door opened, exposing a young woman with long blue hair, who seemed to be about four years older than me, in your typical maid outfit. She was holding a food tray, full of cookery.

"Oh good! You're awake! ***WALKS TOWARDS BED* **We were wondering when you would awake up. You must be one heavy sleeper. ***PLACES FOOD TRAY ON BED IN FRONT OF TSUMETAI*** Here you go."

I just stared at the food tray, filled with everything a growing boy needs.

"This is for me?" I asked.

"Of course! I put in a lot of food for you, seeing is how you look like you haven't eaten in ages."

_Guess I look pretty skinny then. _

I picked up the first piece, which looked like a piece of Taiyaki, seeing that it was in the shape of a fish. I took a bite of of it, and flavor exploded in my mouth. The bread was soft and and the red bean paste made it all the better. I could help but smile with delite.

"Heh, heh. Is it good?" The maid asked.

"Huh? ***CLEARS THROAT*** Well, it's not bad. I'll give you that."

"I'm glad you like it. Now you just eat up. Ms. Kinben will be with you in just a second. ***EXITS ROOM AND CLOSES DOOR* **

I didn't hesitate to finish the rest of the plate. It was so good, everything else seemed to disappear from existence.

When I finished, I sigh with relief. It was very long since I had a decent meal. It was like heaven.

"I assume you liked the meal?" A voice said.

I turn my head back towards the door. There, I saw an elder woman, maybe in her late-sixths. She had a light-skin color (almost like Ririchiyo), wore a traditional green hakama, and had short gray hair.

"Heh." I said. "Well your maid certainly knows how to cook."

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm afraid Takai wasn't the one who made that plate. I did."

"What? Isn't the maid, the servant of the house, the one that does all the cooking?"

"She is, but I find that cooking helps past the time. I even give Takai a bit of food for her family."

_My god! She's the perfect picture of a helpful grandmother! _

"Oh! My apologies." She suddenly said. "I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shurui Kinben."

"...I'm Tsumetai Hitori."

"Yes, I know."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm sorry. I realized that we have we never meet before. Your mother was very secretive about this sort of thing-"

***RAISES HAND*** "HOLD IT! My m-mother?"

"Yes. Shikina Hitori, your mother."

"I-I...wait a minute, I didn't ask you my question. Why did you bring me here? If you know my mother, why didn't you try to find me before?"

"Well you see, I was traveling abroad in Europe for the past two and a half years, and when I arrived back, only then did I heard about your parents mysterious death."

_Europe? For two years? She has to be wealthy. _

"When I heard about this, they had also said that you had disappear as well. I had spent the last half year looking for you, as a last favor for Shikina."

"How did you finally find me?"

"I saw you two days ago, where that funny bunny was talking with you and your little girl friend."

"Hmm! She's not my friend...at least not yet."

"I see. Well when I found you, my heart skipped a beat. I knew then I could do one last favor for Shikina. So Takai and I when to the park were you were sleeping, took you, and brought you here."

"Ehh! You mean you were stalking me!"

_And the fact that she took me without consent could be called kidnapping!...Oh well, I'll let it slide. _

"And now that your here, I must ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember what happened when your parents were killed? If you feel uncomfortable talking about it, you don't have to tell me now."

"..."

I didn't want to say anything at first, but I thought that maybe this would be a good way to gain her trust.

"...All I know is that my mother tried to prevent my father from killing me. That's all."

"...OK. Very good. ***STANDS UP FROM BED* **Tomorrow,we'll go clothes shopping."

"For me?"

"Of course, and the day after that, we'll..."

***SHAKES HANDS HORIZONTALLY AT A FAST RATE*** "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! ***STOPS HANDS*** I know you're doing this as a favor to my mother, but you don't have to go so far!"

"It's alright. I'm just saying that we wouldn't want you to be all messy for the young ladies, do we?" ***SMALL KIND SMILE***

_She's acting like I'm her son!_

* * *

The next two days went by pretty quick, which is saying something about me because time is usually as long as the subways Japan has. Ms. Kinben took me around the city, and did a lot more clothes shopping than usual.

The same thing could be said about amount of things she said.

At the Clothing Store

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Heh, black, violet, and navy blue. You wouldn't like them. "

"Well, I think they're all rather adorable."

_They're all dark colors! _

At the Movie Theater

(Hey boy! Are you deaf, or are you just a faggot?)

"They all seem like rather nice gentlemen."

_He just called him a faggot!_

At the Laundromat

***SWIRL SWIRL SWIRL* **

"Oh oh oh! Watching the clothing swirl is rather enjoyable, don't you think?"

_I'm...not going to reply to this._

Now, it was the Tuesday, and in the start of the next week, I would begin my new life in Junior High. I didn't know that I would stay in Ms. Kinben's house, but I knew it was better than spending another night in the purple tunnel.

At that night, I was at the window, staring at the cherry blossom trees that Ms. Kokoro had growing in her garden. It was spring time, so this type of change was natural.

_I wonder. Is fate like the winds that these cherry blossoms ride on? Can life just spring you onto a entirely new path, and you couldn't do anything to prevent it? That seemed to be a nice development on where my life has landed right now.  
_

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Who's there?"

"It's me." said Takai as she entered through the door. "Sorry to be bothering you, but I brought your newly fresh night gown."

"Hmm. The one I have is good enough, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome :) ***PLACES PAJAMAS ON BED AND PROCEEDS TO LEAVE*. **

"Ms. Takai."

"Oh! ***TURNS AROUND*** Yes?"

"...Why do you work for Ms. Kinben? She seems like she can handle herself on her own, and she's a very lively woman. There's no need for you to overstretch yourself."

"Ah, yes. Well you see, she offered me the job."

"Offered you?"

"Yes. You see, my family isn't in a good state of economics right now. We're lucky enough to have ends meet. Hoping on one leg, as a metaphor."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well, I decided to become a part-time house-keeper in order to help my family in the state we're in, and Ms. Kinben was the first to answer my ad. I was to keep this house clean and tidy while she was away in Europe. In the end, she said I did such a good job that she asked me if I wanted to 'stay a little longer'."

"Hmm, I see. That was rather nice of her."

"I know! It was really nice! Once you get to know her, she's a really sweet lady!"

_Once people get to know you, they'll know you're really hyperactive. _

"Wait. You're a house-keeper? But you're in a maid outfit."

"I know, but doesn't go with the image though? If I'm cleaning the house, the least I could do is make some tea every now and then! Hee, hee!"

_You're WAY into your role. _

At that moment, Takai's expressions changed suddenly, as if she remembered something of crucial importance.

"Wait a second..what about those things I found...?"

_Hmm? What with her all of a sudden?_

"Hey. What's with you? Your face looks deep in thought."

"OH! I'm sorry! It's nothing for you to worry about."

_The way your face changed, I'd be crazy not to be curious. _

"Right...well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to rest now."

"Oh, yes! My shift is about over anyway. I'll let you get get dressed then. ***EXITS ROOM AT DOOR, TURNS, AND BOWS*** Very well, then. Good night, sir!"

"You too."

***DOOR CLOSES"**

The house-keeper, Ms. Takai Kokoro, and the owner of said house. Ms. Shurui Kinben. They seemed pretty normal, despite the fact that Ms. Kinben was an acquaint of a family full of half-human/half-demon subjects. There had to be more to this story that meets the eye, and then there was the sudden expression given off by Ms. Takai.

_(..what about those things I found...?") _

I could probably figure that Ms. Takai knew something I didn't, and I didn't like that. If I was going to see how this story plays out, I needed hints, and I thought I had just spotted a nugget of gold.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out in the morning."

* * *

Something inside inside my brain was ticking me off. My mind wasn't letting me drift off to dreamland, despite my new partnership with the bed mattress. It was still too filled with questions, and I didn't see any sleepy time for me. Before I knew it, it was midnight, and I was still haunted by my endless array of inquiry.

"Ehh...I need some air."

Opening the window didn't seem like it would do much good at the time, so I hopped out of my bed, and left my room in search for a route for the garden. Ms. Kinben's house has surprisingly large, but I guess that's what you gather from someone who's been away in Europe for two and a half years.

"My god. This house is so huge" I said to myself as I walked towards the hallway that lead to Ms. Kinben's bedroom. "Why didn't the people building this place just give her a map?"

***"CREEK!"* **

"Huh?"

As I turned around to leave the hallway, I felt part of the floor beneath me move as if it was on it's own. I lowered myself on my knees to inspect the floor, and as I felt that floor, I noticed. Part of the floor seemed removable. So I moved my hand upward with that part of the floor, and made a startling discovery.

It was a hidden passage way.

_So, Ms. Takai. THIS is what you discovered. Thanks for that lovely hint.  
_


	3. Part 3: My First Great Fortune

Neko X Boku S.S: Chapter 3

My First Great Fortune 

* * *

Tsumetai Hitori

A stairway was attached to the hidden passage way. Following my increasing interest, I made my way down the stairs. The stairs wasn't too long, but I made my way down long enough for me to completely stand up.

When I stood in the darkness of the hidden room, the moonlight from outside shined on something rather strange. There, at the end of the room, stood a wooden door. The glimmering door handle was compelling me to my highest peck, and of course, I gave in.

I wanted answers, and that's were they were.

I opened the door, but couldn't see anything. Lucky, a little light showed there to be a long range lighter sitting on a pedestal, and I used it to light what seemed to be metal torches on the walls right beside me.

When I lit the torches on the right and left, my eyes were very surprised. The room seemed to be a typical training dojo you see in the movies, with the entire place being surprisingly clean.

_Guess Ms. Takai did clean here after all. _

At first, I couldn't believe that something like this was beneath my feet the whole time, but that was quickly erased from my mind. At the end of the dojo, there was a medium-size table, with multiple candle sticks still lit.

_What could that be?_

I made my way to the table and inspected the objects lying there. Three picture frames laid there, and each was very similar. They shows a young-aged woman, either holding hands with an older man in traditional kung fu garments, or holding a trophy up in the air with a group of friends. She looked so happy, no matter which one I looked at. It made me wonder who was in those pictures. Was it Ms. Kinbem's daughter, or her granddaughter? I looked of any clues to help lead to any type of conclusion. The only other thing that was there a trophy from one of the picture, with a black beat right in front of it. I moved my face towards it, knowing it would be bad for me if I got my fingerprints all over it.

This is what the title said:

_1st Annual Kyoto Kung-Fu Championship _

_presented to_

_Shurui Kinben.  
_

_W-whoa! Ms. Kinben? A kung-fu champion! I didn't expect that!  
_

Suddenly, my mind was piecing the puzzle together.

_Wait. Ms. Kinben is a master at martial arts, is part of a rich family, and on top of that, she knows MY family._

_Could it be she's a... _

***SMALL GROWL* **

My body suddenly froze. I heard a growl right behind me. It wasn't an ordinary growl either. It sounded like it could scar anyone from the ages of one to ninty-nine for life. **  
**

So yeah, I was scared as hell.

***SMALL GROWL GROWS LOUDER***

Now I was honestly getting scared. I knew Ms. Kinben didn't have any pets or animals living with her, and Ms. Takai had already left.

_I can only think of one type of creature that creeps around at nighttime like this._

***GROWL GROWS EVEN LOUDER***

_Ehh!_

_OK! I'm leaving!  
_

I immediately turned around to find no one there, but that didn't convince me enough to stop running out of there at full speed. I didn't know what was there, but I didn't want to stay to find out.

I was scared to death because of what next.

As I turned to close the door, the moment before it closed, something grabbed the hinge of the door.

It was a hand. A pure, scabby, bloody hand, with long, scarp claws.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed extremely loud as I slammed the door shut, not knowing that the hands finger were still on the hingle.

Now I have five fingers on the floor, and no scream.

Except from me.

_OK! Now I am SO outta here!_

I ran towards the stairs and ran towards the surface UP the stairs. As I ran up the stairs, I heard the door below heave open loudly. Once I got to the top, that was my signal to close the top door, and sit right on it the entrance to block it. I had to. There was no way I was going to let whatever was down there come up and kill me.

Suddenly, the bottom door started to bounce up and down. Whatever was down there was trying to burst the door open, but I keep my "behind" right on it. True be told, I didn't think I could move anymore, being so scared.

Just at one moment when I thought the banging had stopped...

***DOOR BURSTS OPEN, WOOD PIECES FLY, INCLUDING TSUMETAI***

My weight couldn't hold the door closed, and I found myself on the floor, about a couple feet away from the floor door, on my stomach. I began to lift myself up when I heard a *BOOM*. I turned my head around to find the finger-less hand on the floor.

It was coming.

Now I was on my feet, running for my bloody life. I didn't care where was going. I just wanted to get away from the thing coming for me, but it wasn't funny were I finally ended up.

The garden.

As I entered the garden, something (I think it was a twig) caused me to trip and fall. All that running had caused me to lose the energy to even stand anymore, so I at least tried to get off my stomach. When I did, the growls came back, and there it was. I was starring straight at the monster.

It had a human shape figure, and was wearing an open suit and tie. He would have looked fancy, if then clothes weren't covered with blood and weren't shred. His eyes were also glowing a dark red color, and the hand that didn't get crushed had fingers with claws.

I knew now. He was a Jikininki. His goal was to kill me...

and eat my corpse.

_A-ahh! My body! I-I-can't m-move! _

You know, thinking back, I feel so stupid for even LOOKING at the bloody thing. I've heard at school that Jikininki are so hideous-looking, if you even stared at one, you would be paralyzed with fear.

Well, that was me. Paralyzed with fear.

***JIKININKI GROWLS AND RUNS TOWARDS TSUMETAI* **

_Ahh! It's coming towards me! I can't...! _

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

***SOUND OF SLICE AND BODY FALLING***

_..._

_A-am I dead? _

I opened my eyes, and my mouth dropped at the sight of what I saw.

"M-M-Ms. Kinben!"

Ms. Kinben was standing there, in a steady fighting stance, with a double-bladed sword in her right hand. It seemed she had struck the Jikininki in the back with the sword, and flung it to the other side of the garden.

"Quickly, Tsumetai!" She said. "You must transform!"

"T-transform? INTO WHAT!"

"Your Youkai form!"

"MY what!"

"You must awaken the demon blood inside you! It will be our only hope of defeating this beast!"

_M-my youkai form? Demon blood?_

"Think back to when you first used it! That power is there in you somewhere, and now you must awaken it! Quickly, before the Jikininki comes!"

_...Power. _

_Yes. I've used it before. A year ago, when I..._

_I-I can't transform. I'll hurt Ms. Kinben, and she'll be dead too_

_like my parents..._

_No. If I don't do it..it'll happen anyway._

_I'll lose everything._

_I... _

"I won't let that happen to me again."

***OPENS EYES TO REVEAL HIS EYES GLOWING LIGHT BROWN***

I took my stance, as I saw all the leaves of the garden surrounding me in a wild dance.

I don't remember what happened next.

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up face first in my bed.

My legs felt exhausted so much, I didn't feel like they would move if I told them to.

When I stood up from my bed, still in a sitting position, I didn't know why, but I felt...calm, as if I had taken care of something important. It was weird because I would usually start barging around, asking what the hell happened.

I stood up from the bed, realizing that I had the double-bladed sword Ms. Kinben had in my right hand. It looked clean though, as if someone had cleaned it.

After looking at the sword, I took a look out the window just in time for the sun reach the sky. It seems I was out of it for a while, maybe about seven hours. Then, I took my attention to the mirror to see if I had any scrapes and bruises.

I didn't expect what I DID see. My appearance had changed, and I looked...pretty cool.

I was wearing a long-sleeved brown hakama, with long, dark blue pants, and dark green sandals. On top of the hakama, I was wearing a short-sleeved black coat with several pictures of brown leafs all over.

And on top of that, brown wings (yes, real BIRD wings), the size of that of Pegasus's wings, were growing out of my back, and I had curved horns were coming out of my head.

_So this is my Youkai form, huh? But if I'm a hawk demon, why do I have horns?_

_And...how do I change back? _

***KNOCK KNOCK* **

"Ahh! ***HIDES UNDER SHEETS* **Ahh...I'm changing! Could you come back later?"

"Don't fear, Tsumetai. It's me."

_Ahh! That's Ms. Kinben's voice!_

***DOOR OPENS* **"I see you're well."_  
_

"Hmm. Why wouldn't I be? So what happened last night?"

***SHURUI SITS ON BED AND SMILES* **"You bested the beast. You asked me to give you my blade, and you defeated him in a single stab. It was quite a show."

"Heh. Well I could learn my way around a sword. I'm probably already better than you."

"Maybe so."

Ms. Kinben then took a look at the wings on my back. "So, these are the wings that took Shikina's life."

"W-what? You knew?"

"...Yes, I did."

"But you said that you didn't know!"

"That's because I thought you didn't know."

"So when did you know that I know?"

"When you entered in your Youkai form. Only a child who has experience mixing their demon blood with their own knows how to enter into the Youkai form, meaning you have entered it at least once."

"At the moment of my parents death..."

"Yes, and that's what I need to ask you about."

"...You want to know about _that _night, right? The night about my parent's death?"

"If you feel like you don't want to talk about it..."

"Hmm. I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't mind."

Wrong. I REALLY didn't want to talk about it back then. Even mentioning now, I feel a little knot in my stomach. Nevertheless, I started talking as best as I could.

"...About a year ago, I found out that I contain the blood of a demon ancestor called the 'Tengu'. I was foolish not to keep my mouth shut, and my father caught whiff of me. He said that I was too young to know about having the Tengu's blood inside my own blood, and attempted to murder me. However, my mother tried to stop and grabbed him from behind. My father was holding me from the back collar, so we were all in a tight squeeze."

"And then what happened?"

"My guess is that was the moment when I transformed into my Youkai form. The wings you seem before busted open from my body, and went straight through my parents. Heh...talk about having a 'killer set of wings'."

"I see..."

A moment of silence fell the room. It gave me a moment to think.

_This can't happen. If I stay, Ms. Kinben will just get hurt more, and if I do stay, who knows what I'll say to her that hurt her feelings?_

_...That's it. I have to do it. _

***STANDS UP AND WALKS TOWARDS DOOR* **"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to leave now."

I was just a feet away from the door when she replied.

"So this is your destiny, then? You wish to keep the lives of others unhurt by keeping yourself in solitude?"

"...Do you plan to stop me?"

"I wish to help you."

"I don't think I ever asked for your help!" I suddenly blurted out. "I've been on my own from the very beginning, even before I murdered my parents!"

"Is that so?"

"...Yeah.***TURNS TOWARDS ****SHURUI*** It's not easy being an Atavist, you know? Not being able to live the life of an ordinary human, when you were the pride and sole of a rich family. That why I can guarantee that almost no one can understand how I feel."

_With the exception of Ririchiyo-San._

Even though I had said all those cold hard facts, Ms. Kinben still stood her ground.

And then, she chuckled.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. Do you really believe that to be so? ***STANDS UP* **Then I guess you'll just have to meet all the others."

My curiosity pecked, I became interested in her last statement. "What do you mean?"

"***WALKS TOWARDS WINDOW*** Have you ever heard of the 'Maison de Ayakashi', better known as the 'Ayakashi-Kan'?"

"...Never."

"***STOPS AT WINDOW*** Ah. I thought not. Come here and have a look."

At the window, she pointed towards a local building which I had never noticed before. Even though it was about a half-mile away, it was still clearly visible, due to it's great height, and well-made structure.

"What is that place?"

"It's a place where Atavists, such as yourself, go to isolate themselves from the rest of the world."

"W-what? There are more like me?"

"Did you think you were the only one?"

"Hmm, well after last night, I don't think that's possible anymore."

"The reason Atavist reside in that building is because it has such a high security system that even common thugs are afraid to even go near it. Of course, the type of security system used there isn't made to be protected from regular criminals. It's made more for the type of threats we experienced last night."

"From enemy demons? How do you know all this? Were you a resident?"

"No, not me, but my granddaughter is an agent of that complex."

"Your granddaughter, an agent? Hmm. Seems she had a lucky break."

"Yes, she did. ***TURNS TOWARDS TSUMETAI* **If you wish, I will call the Manson right now, and you can become a resident there. You will meet all the criterias, being from a rich family, and being an Atavist. However, you'll have to go through many tests and procedures "

"Hmm, ***TURNS AROUND*** and just where would get the money to support myself? I'm not connected to the Hitori family anymore so..."

***PUTS HAND ON TSUMETAI'S SHOULDERS* **"Hm, hm. I will send you as much funds as you need to get yourself reposed in. You only need to say 'how much.'"

"..."

I stayed quiet for the next few moments. The information entering my ears was superficial at best, leaving me with my best efforts to process it. It was after a while before I responded again.

"***WISPERING**...Why?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

***OUT LOUD AGAIN* **"Why would do something like that? Why for me?"

***********SHURUI** CHUCKLES AND WALKS PAST TSUMETAI TOWARDS DOOR* "Because this will be the least I can do for you. You and Shikina." ***OPENS DOOR AND EXITS ROOM*  
**

I stood there, in the dead silence of the room, and for the first time that whole week, not a single thought raced in my mind. Maybe because almost all of my questions were now answered. There was nothing left I wanted to ask. I was satisfied.

Then I fell to my knees, and then, I cried.

But for the first time, they were tears of happiness.

My life had finally turned away from the horrid path it was on, and now, redemption was in my reach. I was now finally able to be with people like myself, and I wouldn't live in the depression that was my past anymore.

Ms. Kinben saved me.

My first great fortune saved me.

***SNIFF SNIFF*** _OK. Calm yourself down..._

_Wait...Oh man! I forgot to ask how to get out of this form!_


	4. Part 4: My New Master

Neko X Boku S.S: Chapter 4

My New Master

* * *

Hazukashigariya Kinben 

My day always started quite the same. I woke up, got dressed in my usual agency clothing, went to the elevator to go eat breakfast, and spent the rest of the day paroling the mansion. It was like a constant cycle, but I didn't mind. I had fun living at the Ayakashi Kan, and I loved talking and being friends with everyone who lived there.

And mostly because I knew no monsters would come there.

Even though I was a Secret Service Agent, who are suppose to be protectors of the residents who live here, the thought of going into battle scared me. I mean, I had JUST became an agent, and was only a week into it. All the current residents already had their own agents to protect them, so I nothing else to do, but it made me feel safer none the less, but at the same time, it made me feel like such a coward. I'd faint at the moment of someone scaring me as a joke, much less stand against a demon monster.

But I wasn't going to let myself quit. I couldn't. I took this job so I could show myself that I wasn't a frightened child, that I could do things without anyone worrying about me. I didn't come this far for nothing.

* * *

On a Thursday morning, when I was waiting for the elevator to reach the elevator, I checked my apprentice through the reflection of the elevators walls. They were so shine and sparkly, you couldn't help but see yourself. My agency uniform of a typical black suit jacket and pants, white under shirt, and yellow tie was in order. My long orange hair with yellow highlights was in a nice ponytail, and my powdered makeup didn't seem to be fading at all.

***GIGGLES*** "Hmm, hmm! Picture perfect!"

***ELEVATOR RINGS* **

_Oh! That's my floor! _

The elevator door opened to show the ground floor, which the lobby/dining room were located. I walked out of the elevator and made my way to the lobby. Luckily, I wasn't the only one there. At one of the tables near the kitchen stand were breakfast was being made, I could see a friend of mine, Ms. Karuta Roromiya, eating her breakfast rather fast, and near the entrance, one of the maids, Ms. Chino Kotomura, was sweeping the floor, and seemed to be whistling happily as she swiped the floor.

I put on a nice smile as I entered the lobby, down the center stairs. "Good morning, everyone!"I said as I stopped and bowed.

"Oh, good morning!" Ms. Chino said when she saw me. "Did you have a nice nap last night? I know I did!"

"Oh, I slept just fine, thank you."

I walked toward the kitchen counter that was on the right side of the lobby when you walk in, and Mr. Joutarou Kawasumi (though he calls himself "Joe") and his son, Kotarou, working hard inside.

Well, I think it was Kotarou working hard making food. All Mr. Kawasumi was doing was shaking a mini cocktail shaker up and down.

"Hey there, young lady." He said as I came to the counter. "What can...***PUTS MINI COCKTAIL SHAKER DOWN***...get for you?"

"Hello, Mr. Kawasumi. I said politely. "Can I get a plate of a bowl of Miso Soup and a couple slices of buttered toast? Oh ,and a glass of fruit juice would be nice too!"

"Sure thing, miss, but...you can call me...Joe."

"Dad." Kotarou said, carrying a dining plate. "Could you quit your bartender fantasy for a minute and do some work?" He then put the plate on the counter and it had everything I asked for.

"Here you go" He said to me.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, taking the plate in my hands. "I'm sure it's delicious."

"Come back anytime, miss." Mr. Kawasumi said with his elbow on the counter top. "I know how to make a good Pearl Plum Cocktail that'll suit you nicely."

"...But I'm fifteen."

"Dad. Boil the water."

I left the father/son duo to their work in the kitchen, and left to sit with Karuta. It was then on my way there that I heard a muster of giggling and panting to my left, where I found another secret service agent like myself, though she's older then me.

"Hee, hee. The way that ponytail flows in the air, and the structure of that body in that cute little suit. The pressure is on for me!"

It was Ms. Nobara Yukinokouji. She was a nice lady with a great figure, but always seems to giggle like that every time I came across her.

"Oh! Good morning, Ms. Nobara." I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Ah." Ms. Nobara said, standing up from her chair. "Good Morning, Hazu-chan. You look beautiful this morning."

"Oh, thank you. I thought this morning that my appearance this morning would be a little lacking so..."

"Nonsense! I know I would certainly give you my looks for you to keep looking that adorable!"

"Ohh... that's very appreciative of you." I felt the mood getting really awkward at that point. Something told me from the way Ms. Nobara always acted that she had some interesting... interests.

***RING RING* **

"Oh!" Ms. Nobara said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "That's my phone. Sorry, Hazu-chan, but I have to take this."

"Don't worry. That's not a problem. You go ahead."

"Thanks!" She said, and turned around to answer her call. Even though I didn't wish to be mean, I quickly moved to where Karuta was sitting. I just felt too uncomfortable being around her at the moment, and it wasn't just this moment. She'd do this every time we crossed paths, and always reply on the type of personal appearances I was in. But I'm not saying I hate her! She's a very mature woman and deserves a lot of respect.

I'm just saying that I may want to keep her from my room.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

Quit grabbing me by my tail!"

"Come now, Banri, you rascal. You look really cute in your Youkai form, and you know Bunnies never lie."

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"

Someone had just come out of the elevator and walking down the stairs. That person was another was another secret service agent like myself, Mr. Zange Natsume, and in his right hand, he was holding the tail of a small brown tanuki (raccoon demon).

"I said LET ME GO!"

"OK. If that's what you want."

***NATSUME RELEASES TAIL* **

"Wait! Not in mid-air!"

***HEAD BANGS ON FLOOR, THEN 'POOF' SOUND IS HEARD* **

Of course, the tanuki was a resident of the Ayakashi Kan and Mr. Natsume's master, Banri Watanuki, who loves in Room 1. The bang on the head from the floor caused him to change back to his human form, which showed him being a slim, short, teenage boy and having blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oops." Mr. Nastume said. "Well, you did say 'Let me go.', ya know."

The bang seemed loud to my ears, so I set my breakfast on the table and rushed towards Mr. Watanuki.

"Mr. Watanuki!" I announced, with a knee to his side. "Are you OK?"

***RUBS HEAD* **"Teh. It's nothing. I'm a delinquent! I deal with injures like this on a daily basis."

You see, Mr. Watanuki claims to be a very aggressive person. A delinquent, as he would say it, and he tries to prove by being very loud spoken and saying rude comments whenever someone taked over him.

"Really?" Mr. Nastume said, lifting up a large sign. "Because I remember back in our childhood that whenever you got hit, you'd end up crying in a corner."

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

However, from what I have seen, Mr. Watanuki could be described as the opposite thing of a "delinquent". He's actually a very kind person on the inside, and is always concentrate towards others, especially needy people.

I thought of it being so nice of him, I forgot how aggressive he could be on the outside.

"Yo. What's going on here? You guys having a party or something?"

From the stairs came another voice, and I knew that voice. Mr. Renshou Sorinozuka, who lived in Room 3 and was Nobara's master. He was in his Ittan-momen (Black Scroll Demon) form at the time, but whenever he was in his human form, he'd be a slim tan man with long brown hair, which he puts up in a pony tail, and have green eyes. He also has a tattoo on the left side of his face, which, I think in my opinion, was caused by his Youkai transformation.

"Oh hello, Mr. Sorinozuka." I said. "Mr. Watanuki just got a bit of a head wound, that's all."

"Oh. Is that it? I thought someone was dying here."

Mr. Watanuki then whispered something to himself, but it was loud enough for me to hear a little. I think he said "It's my pride is dying..."

***POKE POKE WITH POCKY SNACK ON BARNI'S CHEEK***

"Watanuki." Ms. Karuta, who was already at Mr. Watanuki's side. "Eat. You'll feel better."

"Heh." Went Mr. Sorinozuka . "That's kinda cute."

"K-Karuta! I'm fine! So please, quit poking me!"

I smiled at the sight I was seeing. It was nice to see everyone having a nice time a good, whether they were just hanging out, or hanging loads of fun. They always had these smiling faces when they were all together.

And even though I'm part of that very same fun group as well, I still had this emptiness inside of me, as if I was missing part of the amusement. That emptiness always took ahold of my heart and I manage to preserve it.

***SNIFFS TURN INTO SOFT SOBS***** **

But that was the first time I couldn't hold it back.

"Hazu-chan, what's wrong?" Mr. Sorinozuka asked, holding his small Youkai hand on my shoulder.

***WIPES TEARS* **"O-o-oh, i-it's nothing you need to be worried about, Mr. Sorinozuka. I'm...just a little envious, is all."

"Envious? About what?"

"I-it's just, You and Ms. Nobara. Mr. Watanuki, and Mr. Natsume. I see how your two groups get along so well as Master and Butler..."

Suddenly, Mr. Watanuki grabbed my shoulders, with his head still down. "Ask anything you want, and I'll trade him for you."

"N-No! That's not it! You two are childhood friends!"

"That's right!" Mr. Natsume spoke out, lifting Mr. Watanuki up while hugging him. "Childhood friends forever!"

"Hey! Let me go! We're not friends at all! All you did was...!"

"Everyone, listen up!" A voice said suddenly called out. I turned to find Ms. Nobara having a serious look on her face. "We have a situation on our hands..."

Huh! Why didn't you tell me Hazu-chan was crying? I could have gotten a picture out of that!"

_That's not very professional of you! _

"What situation are you talking about?" Mr. Sorinozuka asked.

***CLEARS THROAT* **"Well, I got a call from the head agents. Apparently, a new resident will be moving in tomorrow."

"Huh? So suddenly? That's really suspicious."

"Not really, seeing as how the new resident is 'that boy'."

"'That boy'? Who's that?"

"Tsumetai Hitori. The boy that went missing from the Hitori family a year ago. It appears that they've found him, and they've already run all the procedures and tests for him to pass."

"WOW! Coincidence!" Mr. Natsume cheered while waving his arms in the air, thereby dropping Mr. Watanuki. "Hazu-chan here was just crying over wanting a Master of her own!"

"Huh! But I didn't say that in general! How did you...?"

"Is that true, Hazu-chan?" Ms. Nobara asked.

"Well...yes. I want a master. I don't want to be on the side lines any longer. I want to have my own Master/Butler relationship, just like your two groups. Ms. Nobara, can't you persuaded the head agents to let me make a contract with Mr. Tsumetai?"

"Uhh...well. I'm not sure if I could..."

_Ohh. I'm not sure what I'm about to do right now is right..._

_OHH! Never mind that! I have to do this! _

***HUGS NOBARA* **

"Please, Ms. Nobara" I asked in a arousing voice. "...For me?"

"W-whoa. Your body heat is radiating through me, and that sparkling in your eyes. I-it's out of this world!"

***PULLS OUT CELL PHONE***

"OK! I'll see what I can do!" ***NOSEBLEED* **

***LET GOES* **"Thank you very much, Ms. Nobara."

She moved over to a table, trying to hide her nosebleed, and dialed her cell phone like crazy.

"Nice job." Mr. Sorinozuka said. "That was a nice move you pulled."

"But I feel dirty now."

* * *

In the end, despite my young age, I was approved the position, but true be told, it was rather confusing for me. I couldn't see any reason why they would let me be Mr. Tsumetai's master. Maybe it was because I requested the position. Any way you look at it, I was still greatly pleased.

At the beginning of the next day, Mr. Natsume was driving me to where Mr. Tsumetai was residing in. Actually, Mr. Watanuki begged me to take me with him for the day. I guess Mr. Watanuki wanted the day alone with Ms. Karuta. Either that, or he just didn't want to be near Mr. Natsume after yesterday.

"Hmm, hmm! This is going to be fun!" Mr. Natsume said while driving the manor car.

"Yeah. It'll be interesting so see what of person will be joining the Ayakashi Kan. I'm really excited."

"Oh! That explains why your legs are shaking."

"Y-yeah."

It was embarrassing. I knew I shouldn't be nervous the day I was meeting my new master, but I couldn't help myself. My entire body felt like collapsing in panic, but I wasn't backing out. Not when I could finally prove how useful I could be for someone else.

"And...We're here!" Mr. Natsume said, as the car screeched to a halt. The moving vans were already loading equipment and furniture into the vans. However, they all looked strangely familiar, so I took a look at the house.

"Wait a moment...

This is my nana's house!"

"Really?" Mr. Natsume said, but before I heard what else he had to say, I ran out of the car and to the front door.

There, when I opened the door, I ran into one of my best family members.

"N-Nana Shurui!"

"Hazukashigariya. It has been a while. How have you been?"

"I-I'm fine, but Nana, what's going on? Is it true that..."

"That Tsumetai Hitori has been found? Yes. I'm the one that found him."

"W-Wow."

* * *

We went inside the living room, where movers were moving in and out of one of the hallways, carrying boxes like there was no tomorrow.

"Now then," Nana said as we sat on the couch. "I suppose you wish to know about your new Master."

"It would be appreciative."

"Well, I'll start off by saying that Tsumetai is not like most Atavists."

"Huh? How so?"

"He has had a very difficult past. You recall about his past status, right?"

"He when missing after his parents death, but how they died was never determined. Do you know?"

"...I'm afraid I don't."

"Ohh...I see."

_What was that little pause there? It's as if she was deciding what to say. _

"Anyway," I said "What is this about a difficult past."

"Well, after his parents death, he left to the streets, and lived as a homeless boy. Of course, the kids at his school made fun of him for not having a family, and teased him endlessly. Even before his parents death, he was made fun of for having a rich family, accusing him of his family doing everything for him. That's why he put up a emotional barrier."

"An emotional barrier?"

"A barrier of verbally abusing people, and rejecting any offers of friendship. Although he has tried desperately to rid of this habit, he's failed every time. It's like a curse that he cannot control. You could say that he's a Tsunhun."

_A Tsunhun! That's a person who gets cocky around other, then get depressed when they're alone. Such an unfortunate soul._

_Maybe I can help._

"Do you wish for this to be in the moving van too, sir?"

"Heh. Do you have common sense? If I didn't have a desk, where would I put any important documents for school? Stop wasting my time, and put it on the van."

"Y-yes sir!"

At the next moment, I heard those words, followed by two man running out of the hallway and towards the door, holding a large desk that looked quite heavy.

Then after that, a boy who seemed younger than me came to the living room, with his arms crossed. He had short black hair, a light skin color, and was about 164 cm, which was only 1 cm above my height.

"And who are you suppose to be?" He asked straight at me.

"Ah! Y-Yes ***STANDS UP*** Umm! My name is..."

"Hello! It's nice to see you again, kiddo!"

Mr. Natsume suddenly appeared right in front Mr. Tsumentai, with hands at each side of his head.

"W-ho are...wait...

AHH! You're the fortune telling guy!"

_Fortune telling...? _

"Hmm, hmm! That's right! I am 'The Amazing Bunny Man!',... oh, but my real name is Zange Natsume, an agent from the Ayakashi Kan, and the person that just wants love for all!"

"You already makes me sick."

"Sooo... *** CROTCHES* **How have you been since we last met? Have you had any...great fortunes lately?" He said with a slight mysterious voice.

"Ehh! T-That's none of your buisness! ***LOOKS TOWARDS HAZUKASHIGARIYA* **Besides, you didn't answer my question!"

"B-B-BUT Mr. Nastume! He...!"

"Tsumetai." Nana suddenly said, standing up. "This is my grand daughter, Hazukashigariya Kinben. She will be your new Secret Service Agent for when you move into the Ayakashi Kan."

"Huh? Secret Service Agent?"

_W-w...How did she know?_


	5. Part 5: The Warm Welcome

Neko X Boku S.S: Chapter 5

The Warm Welcome

* * *

Hazukashigariya Kinben

Apparently, what the people that talked with Nana didn't inform him of is the fact that he would be receiving a Secret Service Agent. Someone to carter to all his wishes, and serve to his whim.

Even protect him from dangerous harassers if necessary. The thought of that seemed to make the me queasy, even though I tried to hide it. and now I would have to deal with that on a regular basis.

The movers had just finished moving all the necessary things into the vans, and had already moved to the mansion to put all the things into my new Master's new room. Before we left, we put the last of Tsumetai-sama's luggage into the manor car.

"That's all." Nana said as I closed the truck of the car.

"Finally." Tsumetai-sama said. "Can we get a move on now?"

As I walked towards the back car door to open for Tsumetai-sama, I went besides Nana to ask her a question.

"Nana, how did you know that I would be Mr. Tsumetai's new agent? You haven't even concidered about the other man I was with."

"***CHUCKLES* **You mean the bunny-earied man man? I knew it wasn't him because it was I that had put you up for consideration. The simple fact that you are standing here must mean that you're here to serve him."

"R-really? I didn't know, a-and I'm very grateful that you did, but you believe in me that much? I had just became a Secret Service Agent only a week ago, you know."

"I know, ***PLACES HAND ON HAZUKASHIGARIYA'S HEAD*** but I still have faith in you." She then walked away from me towards Tsumetai-sama.

"I must admit, I will miss you. I forgot how lonely it is without someones company."

"...Heh. If your maid heard that, I bet she would cry."

"Well, if you ever like to stop by for a visit, you know where I live."

"Hmm. What makes you think I'll do such a thing? It's not like I'll have time for such a trivial thing."

"Well, it just a thought."

An awkward silence suddenly filled the air. I think it was because Tsumetai-sama had a very uncertain face he was making. I decided that maybe I could break the silence by trying to move the ball forward.

"Umm...Well, I think we're going to be late to see your new room, Master, ***PROCEEDS TO OPEN CAR DOOR*** so we should..."

***RUGGED SOUND* **

_Huh? What was that?_

As I turned my head to the other side, I saw something that bewildered me.

Tsumetai-sama was hugging Nana, and he had a bright glimmer in his eyes.

"D-Don't take this the wrong way!...

...but...t-t-t-t-thank y-y-you."

"...***CHUCKLES AND PACES HAND ON SHOULDER* **You're very welcome."

The sight of the two of them couldn't help but make me smile. I felt my fear and agitation slip away each and every moment I looked at them.

_There it is. The thing that Nana was talking about. Mr. Tsumetai's real personality! It's as if a little cocoon is starting to burst, showing of the butterfly's real nature. _

"Oh!" Mr. Natsume said with his head through the driver seat door. "What a cute scene!"

"AH! ***LETS GO AND CLEARS THROAT* **W-well, we better get going then!"

"Before you do, Tsumetai," Nana said. "I have something for you."

Nana dug into the hand bag she was carrying, and she took out several sheets of paper, which seemed to be stapled together.

"What's this?" Tsumetai-sama asked.

"The night I found you, this stack of paper was lying beside you. I had thought that you had written this, but it seems to be addressed towards you. ***GIVES STACK OF PAPER TO TSUMETAI* **It looks like it is an apology letter because every page has the phrase "I'm sorry." written on it."

***LOOKS AT PAGES* **"Hmm. Who gave you permission to look at my mail?

...Tech. I'll look at it later. ***MOVES PAPERS TOWARDS HAZUKASHIGARIYA* **Please put this in a safe place."

"OH! Yes sir!" ***TAKES PAPERS FROM TSUMETAI* **

**~HONK HONK~**

"Come on, then, kiddes!" Mr. Natsume called. "We better get going! The others will be waiting for us!"

"Hmm. Well then, Ms. Kinben," Tsumetai-sama said. "It was nice meeting your acquaintance." Then he turned around, and headed towards the passenger door.

I quickly walked over to the passenger door before he did and opened it for him. "Let me get that for you, Master." I said with a smile on my face."

"Heh. You don't have to give me the royal treatment."

"Don't worry. It's no problem at all."

He then walked inside the car, and sat, giving me the cue to close the door, and make my way to the passenger door in the front. My Nana gave me a small "Goodbye" wave, and a "Good Luck" smile. I waved back, and gave the best "Thanks. I'll need it" smile I could give.

* * *

Tsumetai Hitori

We finally stopped right in front of the mansion the agents called "The Ayakashi Kan", and I admit, I was really impressed. Up close, the building was absolutely massive from my point of view, with a nice garden walk-thorough to the side when you walked through the front gate. Though I should have been paying attention to the guards that where guarding the front gate. Guess it was you would expect in a high-security mansion, made specifically for protecting Activists, like myself.

The moving van had already arrived, and movers were moving in and out of the place, putting in all of the necessary thing into the mansion, up to my new room. I didn't take anything really big or important from Ms. Kinben's house. It was just suitcases of clothing, a desk, boxes of supplies, etc.

***WALKS OUT OF CAR*** "Pretty nice place." I exclaimed.

"Thank you." the female agent said. "The Ayakashi Kan is suppose to be one of the best mansions known to this city, but that's only known to us. Because of the 'certain people' that reside in this mansion, not much information is leaked out to the general public. All they know is that people from rich families come to live in this one place."

"That fact that can keep that type of cover of over a long period of time means that you people sure know how to keep people in the dark."

"Well, that's a specialty of our, Master." ***SMILES* **

"What's with this 'master' stuff? I thought I told you to boycott on the royal treatment."

"I remember," She said, then bowed her upper body, and placed her hand on her chest. "But it is a sign of loyalty to always adress ones employer in a high manner..."

She paused, then turned around, and dug into her pocket, pulling out something that looked like a book.

_How to serve your master for Dummies_

"Uhh! That it what it says, right?!"

"Why do you have an instruction manual!?"

_I'm probably not going to like where my intrigued line of questioning is going take me, but...here it goes. _

"Huh...just to be on the safe side, how long have you worked at this mansion?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then she replied.

"...About a week."

"...And how old are you?"

"...Fifteen."

"You have no experience whatsoever!"

"I know! I'm so sorry you're stuck with me!" She wailed, then grabbed my hands with a desperate look on her face. "It's just that I wanted this chance to make use of myself in my own way, not as someone who has to rely on others! That's why I want to to everything in my power to be your successful servent! ***FALLS TO KNEES* **So please! At least let me try!"

I looked at her as she held my hands with her knees to the floor and her head down, and I had to admit. The frantic look she was giving was really cute.

"AHH!" She exclaimed, letting go of my hands as she stood up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to grieve on you like that. You must think that I'm an idiot to ask you such a thing, given my personality and such..."

"Hold it."

"Huh?" She lifted her head up, looking surprise.

"...As far as I can see, you're currently in no position to be a servant in any way."

"*** GROANS NERVOUSLY***"

"However"

"Ehh!"

"...It's known that some great workers gain their experience on the job, and even though I'm not exactly happy with the thought of training my own personal servant, it's not something that can be rejected so easily."

"AHH! S..so that means you'll...!?"

"Heh. Even if I were to rejected your services, that would out a bad image on my face, and I didn't come here for anymore of that."

My hands where suddenly put together and started getting shaking up and down by my new agent, who now had a smile on her face that looked like it would never come off. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise that I will do everything I can to be the best Secret Service Agent you've ever meet, Master!"

"Again with the master stuff!"

* * *

Everything was settled in in my new room. All that was left was for me to get situated, and start my new life. Everything was finally moving along for me.

Everything except my hands and feet. When I got to the doorsteps of the mansion, as I lifted my hands to grab the doorknob, I froze. A thought occurred to me: _Can I do this? What will I do or say when I talk to someone? I don't want to be rude, and let my bad habit get the better of me. _

***HAND ON SHOULDER***

"Don't worry. Remember that I'm here for you if anything goes wrong."

"...Stop talking like I'm your son."

My hand reached and grabbed the handle, but I noticed that my hand was shaking when I grabbed it. I didn't noticed it before, so I don't when it started, but I do know what caused it.

Pure fear.

_Come on! You can do this. You must! _

_I'm not going to let fear rule my life anymore!_

With a sudden burst of confidence, my other hand went to the other handle, and both sets flew open, exposing the open mansion.

"Alright! Listen up...!"

"**SUPRISE!**"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!"

***THUD* **

* * *

Hazukashigariya Kinben

"Oh!" Mr. Natsume said while smiling. "He fell down rather hard, didn't he?"

"You're the one who stuck his head out the most!" Mr. Banri proclaimed.

"Ugg..." Ms. Nobara complained. "It's a boy. I was hoping for the person to be a 16 year old girl with blue lollipop hair."

Mr. Sorinozuka's expression really didn't change. "Your fantasies are running wild again."

"Weren't you the one who told us that he was a boy!" Mr. Banri yelled out again.

"Tsumetai-sempai!" I called out when I crouched down where he fell. "Are you all right!"

"Yeah...ugg...I'm fin-...

Wait...***STANDS UP***

'Sempai'! Where did that come from?!"

"Oh.***STANDS UP***..well you didn't like me calling you 'Master', so I thought to myself: _what's as important as a master? A sempai!_"

"OK. Let's start off with the fact that I'm younger than you! And besides, I'm not teaching you anything!"

"But you are teaching me, Tsumetai-sempai."

"Huh?"

***GRABS HANDS***** **"You're teaching me one of the wonderful things a person can receive: how to be an independent individual. It's a lesson I will never forget!"

"Forget it."

"It seems you've made a new friend, Hazu-chan."

I heard Ms. Nobara's voice, and saw that everyone was looking straight at us. I immediately let go of Tsumetai-sama's hands, and looked down, blushing embarrassingly.

"Umm, everyone." I started saying after I gathered myself. "This is my new master, Tsumetai Hitori."

"...Heh. So this batch of people are your friends? Well I can'-"

He couldn't finish. Suddenly, Mr. Natsume lifted Tsumetai-sama off his feet, and made him sit on his shoulders. "Yee hah! We've rounded up a new bull, ladies and gentlemen!"

"HEY! Let me down, you bunny-eared-"

"Come now! A new resident of this building has to have a proper celebration."

"Celebrate for what! I have no business dealing with-!"

"Alright now! Let's get this surprise party started!"

"LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES!

_Oh boy. I hope Mr. Natsume doesn't go too far._

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
